


Man Inside The Machine

by starsofjupiter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all i want is for them 2 be happy, legit no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: I basically just re-wrote the good end (where Connor and Hank hug) and they kiss at the end.Useless fluff bc i need it <3
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Man Inside The Machine

Connor had been longing to see Hank since the revolution took place. The last time they were in contact was when Hank was being held at gunpoint by the fake Connor. A memory that both of them would rather forget.

Emotions were new to Connor after deviancy. It was all so overwhelming. There were so many new experiences that Connor had been through in the short amount of time since he deviated. Not all of them are good.

Hank was the one thing that Connor trusted and could rely on since his deviation. Connor hated himself for not realizing before. Even when he was still a machine, he knew, he just refused to acknowledge it. But it was true nonetheless.

He loved Hank. He trusted him. Hank was there for Connor since they met. Connor knew what he wanted, He wanted to be with Hank. He wanted to care for him. To love him.

So Connor set out to find his love, to tell him how he feels. To finally be able to have the happy ending he longed for with the man he loved.

***********

Connor found Hank outside of Chicken Feed. The fast food place where the pair had one of their first actual conversations. It was when Connor had come to terms with the fact that he felt an attraction to the lieutenant. 

Hank turned to see him standing there. A warm smile rested on his face. Connor stopped a few feet in front of Hank.

Connor looked the man up and down. His scan showed that Hank was content at the moment. His heart was beating and his blood had a low alcohol percentage. Which for Hank, as long as he was alive Connor was happy.

Hank’s expression completely softened when he made eye contact with the android. His eyes shone the brightest blue. Like the same color of the ocean in a chiché photo. 

Looking into his eyes gave Connor a wave of comfort. It was like feeling the warmth of the sun in your soul.

There was a relieved look on Hank’s face. Connor wished with all he had in him that he was relieved to see him. It was his biggest dream that Hank shared the same feelings as him.

Hank’s grey/silver hair framed his face. His hair was slightly wavy and swayed in the wind or whenever he moved. It made Connor swoon every time he looked at it.

_ A silver lining. _

_ The sunshine after a storm. _

_ A glimmer of hope. _

An old poem Connor had written about Hank appeared in his memory as he looked gazed over at him.

Connor had often pre-constructed how Hank’s hair would feel between his fingers. He guessed it would feel similar to Sumo’s fur, only softer.

Looking at Hank made Connor feel like he was the most important person in the world. He loved it when Hank gave him attention. 

It took all Connor had in him not to run over and kiss Hank right this moment,

Connor felt himself blush. A rosy pink dust resting on his cheeks. He smiled back at his partner. Giving him a look that was soft and sweet. The android felt the best he ever had in his entire life.

Hank began to slowly walk toward Connor. He then put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. What he did next made Connor’s heart explode. Hank literally  _ pulled _ Connor into a hug. 

He wrapped his arms around Connor and buried his face into the boy’s shoulder. Connor was shocked. 

At first he didn’t know how to respond or what to do. This was the first hug he had ever gotten in his life. It was the most intimacy he had ever felt. 

Connor quickly returned the hug, copying Hank’s actions by wrapping his arms around the human. Holding Hank in his arms felt like floating on a cloud. His body was all tingly and Connor could feel his blush deepen.

Connor wanted to remember how Hank’s arms felt around him for the rest of eternity. It was the best damn feeling in the whole world. Connor felt his heart swell and himself swoon again.

The hug that Connor was a part of made his emotions run wild. While he felt warm he also experienced sad emotions too. Connor never wanted to lose Hank. And with all that’s gone down in the past week, everyone was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Connor included.

Connor had lived through trauma after trauma during the revolution. Hunting his own people, fighting himself at cyberlife, working together with Markus to free the other androids.

So much had happened in such a short time. Connor was still taking his time to process everything.

Conor felt so much more than he ever imagined he would. Love, anger, grief. They were all so strong. And they seemed to constantly be there, never going away. 

The strongest emotion that Connor felt was fear. Fear of his life. Fear for his people. Fear he might lose Hank. It was the last reason why he was so afraid. In all the chaos, Hank was the one thing that stayed the same. He was a constant in Connor’s life. If Connor ever lost Hank, he knew it would be the end of him. He lived for Hank. 

Before Connor knew it, he was crying. Tears spilled down his face as he buried his face into Hank’s comforting body. He could feel his shoulders shaking as the sobs shook his body.

He hoped that Hank wouldn’t take notice. But of course he did. 

“Oh, Connor.” Hank said. He wrapped his arms as tight as he could around his partner, in an attempt to comfort him. 

Hank’s embrace felt like a dream. Connor cried harder. He didn’t want Hank to ever let him go.

That thought actually made him cry harder. If Connor just pretended that everything was fine then Hank would stop hugging him. Why was it that people only cared for you when you're sad but paid no attention when you were content?

Connor sobbed into Hank’s arms as the older man quietly shushed him. Connor opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to. He let out more cries of sadness before he took an unnecessary breath and composed himself. 

“I-I’m so scared, Hank.” Connor sobbed. “After everything that happened I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I would never see you again. I t-thought-”

Another round of sobs interrupted Connor before he could say more. Hank reached up to Connor’s head and softly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to relive and comfort him.

“I don’t want to die. And I don’t want you to die. I can’t live without you, Hank. You’re the reason I’m still here. You are the reason that I am alive and not just a machine. I-I-”

Connor couldn’t even get through a sentence before breaking down again. Hank was gently sushing the boy in his arms. He held him and continued to run his fingers into his hair. 

“Hank there's something I need to tell you.” Connor said. He started speaking before his voice could break again. He stood back to look Hank in the eye, with their arms still wrapped around each other.

“I love you.” He said. “Since the night we met I have felt an attraction to you. I know that you probably don’t feel the same way, but I had to tell you. I needed you to know. I’m so afraid of losing you. I just couldn’t-”

Connor’s rambling was cut off by Hank’s lips meeting his own. The feeling sent a rush through his body. Like an electric bolt was running through his insides. It wasn’t a bad feeling. Connor quite enjoyed it actually.

Hank’s lips felt wonderful against his own. They were a bit chapped, but also soft. He could feel his cheeks heat up as Hank pulled him in closer. 

It felt like their lips had been touching for a lifetime, when it was thirty seconds at best. Hank pulled away and rested his forehead against Connor’s.

“You know some of us actually have to breathe.” Hank jokes, smiling at his partner. The sight filled Connor’s heart with love.

“So what does that make us then?” Connor began. “Are we lovers now?” 

Connor’s eyes lit up and twinkled as he thought of the idea.

“Can we be lovers? Please Hank?”

The innocents of Connor’s words never failed to make Hank swoon. Connor wanted so badly to have Hank accept his love. It filled him with contentment.

Hank touched his lips against Connor’s freckled cheek. His skin peeled back at the touch leaving a porcelain white surface. Connor pulled away a bit embarrassed, a rush of sky blue on his cheeks. It just made Hank kiss him even more.

“Of course, my love. We will be together.”

The words made Connor’s heart soar. Hank was his. It actually made him cry just a bit harder because of how happy he was. When he looked back at Hank, Connor noticed that he was crying too. Connor stood up on his toes in an attempt to kiss Hank’s tears away. 

Hank felt so damn good in that moment. He was overwhelmed by joy and didn’t even notice how strong he was holding onto Connor. But he didn’t care. He just leaned down and kissed his boy with all that he had in him.

Hank pulled back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

“Why don’t we get you home and take care of you.” Hank whispered into Connor’s ear. The android blushed and giggled at his partner, mirroring his action by wrapping his arms around him. 

Here it was. The happy ending they deserved. The happy ending they finally got. 

**Author's Note:**

> i included the troupe where character A is rambling nervously and character B just shuts them up with a kiss because its my fucking favorite.  
> thank u for reading ;)  
> ily<3


End file.
